<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714602">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith'>Slytherin_Of_The_Sith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More Tears Left To Cry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Charlotte GP, Charlotte/Sasha endgame, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, GP, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Minor Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Being Sasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything WWE related. This is GP fic, in case you missed the tag, don't read if it's not your thing. Enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More Tears Left To Cry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything WWE related. This is GP fic, in case you missed the tag, don't read if it's not your thing. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Sasha was upset, not she was pissed. <em>Beyond pissed off</em>. This was the first leg of the WWE's European tour and things were already starting off rocky, at least as far as she and Bayley went. This was supposed to be the best time of Sasha's life...she was at the prime of her career and she was the Smackdown women's champion having beaten Alexa within an inch of her life for it...and that was two hundred days ago today. It wasn't as if Sasha hadn't been the champion before but this has been her longest reign to date and she couldn't be happier and more grateful for her fans and WWE management for believing in her long enough to give her a chance to prove them wrong.</p><p>So, of course, Sasha celebrating with the WWE universe should've been the best thing ever since she was scheduled to close the show and Sasha brought her best friend, and her lover, out to celebrate with her. To thank the universe for their love and support but she couldn't even do that in peace.</p><p>Everyone had to come out and interrupt her and Bayley...Bayley couldn't have been bothered to help her out, instead she just threw Sasha under the bus. In front of the entire world and Sasha couldn't do anything but look confident and accept the open challenge that Bayley issued.</p><p>Bayley followed Sasha into the locker room, rolling her eyes when she saw Sasha had already dressed in her street clothes and she was angrily packing away her things. “Sasha, come on...don't tell me you're still mad?”</p><p>Sasha scoffed, ignoring Bayley as she continued to zip up her suitcase. Bayley, not wanting to be ignore came up behind Sasha and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and face her, “How could you do that to me, Bayley!”</p><p>“Do what? Sasha,” Bayley shook her head, combing her fingers through her short dark hair, “If you didn't want to do it, you should've just said no!”</p><p>Sasha huffed loudly and tossed her Smackdown championship belt down on the ground. And Bayley knew that she was in for it and she instantly regretted coming to find Sasha.</p>
<hr/><p>Charlotte was on her way to the parking lot, she hated being a straggler when leaving the arena—it meant less traffic but it was still a little eerie for her. Becky had left ahead of her, going to dinner with her boyfriend Seth, or boy toy, Charlotte wasn't sure what he was besides annoying. Charlotte's meeting with creative ran a little late, but ever since she and Becky became the tag team champions they were finding themselves in a good position to keep the championship titles alive and interesting on all three WWE brands, especially on this tour. But creative wasn't having a majority of their ideas and ideally wasted a lot of Charlotte's time.</p><p>As Charlotte was passing one of the locker rooms, she could hear voices—loud voices and she frowned, completely unaware that anyone was still here. She was about to continue on and mind her own business but she stopped again, right outside of the door. She recognized those voices, Sasha and Bayley. Charlotte, despite herself, leaned in a little closer to hear what was being said.</p><p>“Sasha, I'm talking to you! Where are you going?!”</p><p>“I'm going to the hotel, Bayley, and I'm getting my own room because I can't stand to look at you right now!”</p><p>“Are you serious right now?” Bayley responded, laughing with disbelief, “Can you just get your head out of your ass for one second?! The world doesn't revolve around you, Sasha! I'm here too!”</p><p>“Are you?!” Sasha screamed, and Charlotte jerked slightly when she heard something crash against the lockers and there was yelp, “I've <em>always </em>been there for you Bayley, I've always had your back, I've always put you first, Bayley! Why can't you just do that for me? Just this once?! Instead of throwing me to the wolves and forcing me to put my title on the line. Do you even want me to be the champion!?”</p><p>The room was quiet and Charlotte could hear shuffling, “Don't worry about getting another hotel room, Sasha, I'll room with Carmella.”</p><p>Sasha scoffed loudly, and Charlotte could tell that was crying—she could always tell when Sasha was crying, “What? Oh, I see, you're fucking her too now?”</p><p>“I would rather be! At least she'd be grateful instead of a selfish psycho!” Bayley shot back, but immediately followed up with a soft, “Sasha—”</p><p>“Screw you, Bayley. No, you're right...we aren't official anyway. Right? Isn't that what you always tell me when you don't come home at night?”</p><p>“Jesus, can you stop being a bitch for one second and—stop throwing shit at me!”</p><p>“I will never be enough for you, Bayley, will I?”</p><p>“No—Sasha, <em>wait</em>!”</p><p>Charlotte backed away from the door and adjusted her duffel bag over her shoulder just as the door swung open and Sasha stormed out, slamming it behind her and practically ran into Charlotte.</p><p>“What the fuck...oh it's just you...” Sasha quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting Charlotte to see her crying or distressed.</p><p>“Yeah, it's just me...you okay?”</p><p>Sasha rolled her eyes, they were friends, but it was only until recently that they were able to see each other a lot more than before since leaving NXT all those years ago. But that was just that. <em>The past...</em>they haven't been friends for years now, and Sasha wasn't looking for a shoulder to cry on tonight. She just wanted to get the hell out of this arena and away from Bayley altogether.</p><p>“I'm fine, excuse me.”</p><p>Charlotte moved aside to allow Sasha to walk further down the hallway and away from the locker room that Bayley was still in—because truth be told, Charlotte didn't want to see the other woman either. Not after what she just heard...Charlotte wasn't in the mood to get arrested tonight either. “You don't look like you're fine, Sasha, you're crying.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Sasha chuckled but she sounded tired and annoyed, “I'm <em>fine, </em>Charlotte. You can go away now. It's not like you really care anyway, so why don't you go back to minding your own business and I'll do the same.”</p><p>“No can do, Banks, we're friends remember? I'm not gonna leave you alone, not after what I just heard.”</p><p>Sasha stopped cold in her tracks, they were standing out in the parking garage now, “Were...you heard all of that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlotte winced, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, “I didn't mean to eavesdrop...but you two were kinda loud. You deserve better than that, Sasha. A lot better.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know but that's my problem, not yours.” Sasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head and continuing towards her rental...before she realized that Bayley drove them to the arena today and that Bayley still had the keys. No wonder she didn't come chasing after her...she knew this the entire time. “Shit.”</p><p>Charlotte, seemingly reading her mind, raised an eyebrow, “Need a lift Banks?” when all she got was a glare in return, Charlotte sighed and shrugged, “Listen, you've clearly had a rough night...and so have I, misery loves company and all that. It's just a ride, okay? But if you wanna room with me...you can, I have liquor...and my bed's more comfortable.”</p><p>Sasha blinked at this, looking back over her shoulder towards the arena double doors fully expecting Bayley to come out but nothing—it was like Bayley was either waiting for her to come back for those damn keys or content to take her time and make her wait outside. Wouldn't be the first time for either.</p><p>Sasha looked back at Charlotte, “What kind of liquor?”</p><p>Charlotte's smirk widened, and she unlocked her rental that was a few spaces away.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Two hours later...</em>
</p><p>Sasha had no idea why she was giggling but she was feeling good and completely free of worry. For the past couple of hours she’s been hanging out with Charlotte Flair, of all the people, in the woman’s hotel room and having the time of her life.</p><p>Or at least with the help of alcohol and Sasha <em>did </em>trust the comforting quiet presence of Charlotte who was sitting in a chair a few feet away from Sasha. Right next to the table where there were a few travel shot glasses scattered around the table with some spilled salt here and there along with some roughly cut lime wedges.</p><p>Sasha had no idea what sort of music was playing but it was some pop and R&amp;B. It fit her mood perfectly, it wasn’t too upbeat but it wasn’t too slow and sad either. But Sasha was just content to vibe and sway to the beat with her head tilted back towards the ceiling. Riding out the euphoric waves.</p><p>Charlotte took another sip of her beer, not caring that it wasn’t as cold as it was twenty minutes ago. She’d been holding onto the bottle rather tightly and she was sure the heat radiating from her hand had something to do with it. But Charlotte couldn’t help it. She’d been too busy sitting there watching Sasha sway to the music for the past thirty minutes and she couldn’t stop thinking about what Bayley told Sasha earlier whether it was in the heat of the moment or not. The truth always came out when one was angry enough.</p><p>Charlotte still couldn’t comprehend, drunk or sober, how Bayley could run to Carmella when she had such a gem like Sasha. Obviously Bayley didn’t know what to do with this apparent ‘selfish psycho’.</p><p>Granted Charlotte and Sasha weren't as close as they used to be four years ago, but she knew one thing and that was Sasha's snarky mouth that wrote checks faster than she could cash them but Charlotte knew how to fix that real quick.</p><p><em>All she needed was something to 'chew' on...</em>Charlotte smirked slightly, feeling herself stirring in her jeans at the thought.</p><p><em>Buzz...buzz...buzz...</em>Charlotte set her beer aside and pulled the phone out of her pocket, confused for a second before she realized that it was actually Sasha’s phone and that Bayley was calling her. Charlotte contemplated telling Sasha but she thought better of it. So she just sent it straight to voicemail and set it aside. Charlotte had better things to do. It was probably a bad idea...but those urges she felt back on NXT came rushing back to her and there was no time better like the present.</p><p>“Sasha.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Sasha picked her head up and twirled around with surprisingly good balance, “Yeah?”</p><p>Charlotte held up the half empty tequila bottle, “Shots?”</p>
<hr/><p>Sasha shivered and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning when she felt Charlotte’s tongue dip into her belly button for the last drops of the tequila. Charlotte dragged her tongue further up Sasha’s tongue stomach before crawling up to take the lime from Sasha’s mouth with her own.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Charlotte purred, their mingled breath reeking of tequila. Charlotte took the lime out of her mouth and tossed it aside somewhere, “Damn girl, you taste good.”</p><p>Sasha snorted, rolling her eyes but she didn’t bother to pull her shirt back down or to move from beneath the bigger woman, “Charlotte?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Charlotte stared down at Sasha with surprising intensity for someone who was mixing beer and tequila.</p><p>“Thanks...for being my friend tonight.”</p><p>“I never stopped being your friend, baby girl.”</p><p>Sasha bit her bottom lip again, her body reacting strongly to Charlotte’s endearing term and her overall closeness. Charlotte was a powerfully built woman, more built than Bayley and Sasha was liking those bulking biceps and she liked the way Charlotte was filling out her red work out shirt. Sasha tentatively reached out to rub her hands down the front of Charlotte’s shirt, over her abs.</p><p>“Be careful, Sasha…” Charlotte mumbled, feeling herself getting hard again, biting back a soft groan, “Don’t start something you're ready for.”</p><p>“You were right earlier…”</p><p>“Hmm...about what?”</p><p>“Your bed <em>is</em> better than mine.”</p><p>Charlotte slid a calloused hand over Sasha’s toned and slick midsection until the tips of her fingers reached the valley between her breasts where her bra <em>should’ve</em> been,“Sasha…”</p><p>“Please?” A lone tear rolled down Sasha’s face and Charlotte continued to stare down at her, eyes unreadable, and it was making Sasha tremble with nerves, “I-I just...I just need--”</p><p>Quick as a snake, Charlotte’s mouth was over Sasha’s cutting off whatever it was that she was trying to say. Charlotte’s tongue brushed over Sasha’s briefly before she pulled back, “Don’t ever beg for something you deserve.”</p><p>Sasha pushed herself against Charlotte and kissed her again, and she could feel Charlotte’s response as she kissed back just as passionately if not a little sloppily. Charlotte’s erection was not as easy to hide anymore now that she was shamelessly pressing herself against Sasha’s hip.</p><p>Charlotte’s hand was now beneath Sasha’s bunched up shirt, massaging one of Sasha’s breasts, rolling a hard nipple between those strong fingers and pulling on it briefly. “Unh.” Sasha groaned in Charlotte’s mouth, turning her head breaking their kiss and she could feel Charlotte’s hot breath on her neck. Sasha got goosebumps when Charlotte bit down on her exposed neck, sucking and licking and Sasha was too far gone to care about the hickey that would be there in the morning.</p><p>Suddenly Charlotte was moving away from her and before Sasha could complain, Charlotte was already standing up and tossing her shirt aside. She stood above Sasha in just a sports bra and she was undoing her jeans, and god damn Sasha would have come right then and there with the sight and how hungrily Charlotte was looking at her.</p><p>Sasha quickly and clumsily pushed down her own tights, and took off her top that was more or less ruined by tequila and lime juice they'd been playing around with earlier. Now naked except for the panties with the cute little bow on them had Charlotte smirking, those panties were cute. As well as fitting. Because Sasha was a present after all. A present all for her.</p><p>
  <em>Buzz...Buzz...Buzz…</em>
</p><p>Sasha frowned and sat up a little looking at her phone that had been tossed next to her...then at Charlotte who had just dropped her pants around her ankles, but Sasha’s eyes were drawn to Charlotte’s erection that was trying to tear it’s way through her briefs.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my fucking god...where the fuck is that thing going?!</em>
</p><p>“Ignore it.” Charlotte climbed back on the bed between Sasha spread thighs, following Sasha as she tried to situate herself further back on the pillows and laughed breathlessly, her eyes dancing wildly with excitement, “Stop running, Banks. C’mere, bring that ass here.”</p><p>Charlotte reached between them, pulling herself from her briefs, she normally liked to tease and take her time but goddamn it, she <em>finally</em> had her hands on Sasha. And Charlotte could feel how soaking wet Sasha was already, she didn’t need any preparation. Sasha reached up and pinched Charlotte's pebbled nipples, giggling slightly when the older woman grunted and shivered above her. “It's not nice to tease, baby girl...”</p><p>“Do something about it.”</p><p>“Be careful what you wish for, Sasha,” Charlotte pushed Sasha's panties aside and entered her smoothly though she nearly came on the spot. Charlotte moaned long and loudly, drowning out Sasha’s moaning beneath her. She was tight, <em>oh she was tight</em>, and deliciously wet. Bayley clearly wasn’t fucking Sasha right.</p><p>Charlotte set a pace that immediately had the bed rocking against the wall, and Sasha could do nothing but cry loudly and wrap her arms around those broad shoulders and she couldn’t keep her hands still. They were all over Charlotte’s strong back, those sculpted arms, and that strong neck. Charlotte winced every time, knowing that Sasha’s nails were leaving thing red marks but she didn’t give a shit.</p><p>One of her hands reached between their bodies, and began rubbing around her sensitive clit with her thumb. Charlotte felt Sasha tightening around her and getting wetter, gushing around her cock. Sasha was cumming and she was letting the entire hotel know it. Charlotte didn't dare stop as Sasha withered beneath her.</p><p>“Yes, yes! Oh god, Charlotte! Oh god,oh shit...ugh!” Sasha gasped sharply, holding onto Charlotte’s shoulders for dear life as she came again, her nails nearly breaking skin and Charlotte couldn’t hold back any longer. Charlotte’s hands clenched at the white sheets on either side of Sasha’s head tightly as she came deep inside of her, her hips stuttering and losing their rhythm.</p><p>“Goddamn...”</p>
<hr/><p>Sasha was still breathing hard with her eyes closed when Charlotte finally peeled herself off of her and gently eased out of her, but she was still far from done. Charlotte loved how wrecked Sasha looked and no doubt felt as well. She wanted Sasha to remember this for a very long time, and she wanted Sasha to know that there was better out there than fucking Bayley. She wanted Sasha to come back to her.</p><p>Charlotte moved down the bed until she was settled between Sasha's legs again. Sasha was wet and swollen—ripe just for her. Charlotte dove in and started to lick Sasha with broad strokes of her tongue.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god.” Sasha groaned, biting her index knuckle as she looked down at Charlotte meeting her dark eyes, “Yes, yes...please keep going…”</p><p>Charlotte had no intention of stopping. She stimulated Sasha with her tongue, making an absolute mess of her before sucking on her clit softly. Sasha cried, bucking under her and Charlotte held onto her thighs to keep her in place. Sasha came hard only for Charlotte to change tactics. Charlotte pushed her tongue into Sasha making her come again until she was weakly pushing her head away.</p><p>Charlotte sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then licked it, and Sasha twitched slightly—still feeling the aftershocks, “Hands and knees, gimme that ass baby girl.”</p><p>“Fuck...Charlotte...”</p><p>“Hands and knees, baby, c'mon, one more for me.”</p><p>Sasha moved to her front side slowly, her legs refusing to cooperate with her and Charlotte helped her out, pulling Sasha to her hands and knees. Before Charlotte could make her move, she saw Sasha’s phone light up again and she snatched the thing off the bed before Sasha could notice. This time...Charlotte didn’t send it to voicemail. With a smirk, Charlotte set it back down just as quickly as she picked it up.</p><p>Charlotte grabbed Sasha’s hips, not giving her time before pushing her herself back into that waiting pussy that was begging for Charlotte to take her again. Sasha cried out loudly, pulling a pillow closer to her and hugging it tightly as Charlotte gave it to her her harder and deeper. Her strokes were long and fast, and Sasha felt like she died and gone to heaven.</p><p>“Oh my god...fuck you're so tight, baby girl,” Charlotte said through clenched teeth. She slapped Sasha’s ass, over and over, making it sting and Sasha was loving every minute of it. She felt Charlotte harden even more inside of her as she was being spanked and fucked. Sasha was squeezing Charlotte uncontrollably. Charlotte half groaned, half grunted through clenched teeth as she folded over Sasha and for the second time this night, she claimed Sasha as hers.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Charlotte chanted like a mantra until she could finally relax and leg Sasha go. They finally collapsed back onto the bed together, exhausted and out of breath. Both women were totally spent but Sasha was already fast asleep, if her soft snoring was anything to go by. Charlotte gave herself a mental pat on the back. Before she mustered up the last bit of energy to collect Sasha’s phone. Charlotte was surprised to see the call still going and laughed breathlessly as she held it up to her ear.</p><p>“She’s mine.” <em>Click.</em></p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Sasha was still fast asleep in bed though she did get up earlier to take a shower with Charlotte which led to another round of sex. Though it was slower and a lot more gentle than it was the night before. The room was still a mess and reeked of sex but Charlotte cleaned it up a little bit and moved them to the cleaner bed to get a decent night's sleep.</p><p>Charlotte pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, planning on going out to get some breakfast and coffee. She figured Sasha would want to talk when she eventually woke up. Charlotte grabbed her room key-card before she quietly exited the room. Though she stopped short when she saw who was waiting out in the hallway with company.</p><p>“Where the fuck is she?!” Bayley growled, advancing on Charlotte (who didn’t move an inch) but Dana kept a tight hold on Bayley—not wanting a brawl to start.</p><p>“Fast asleep. And no, I won’t wake her up. She had a...long night.” Charlotte smirked, leaning back against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest.</p><p>“Charlotte,” Naomi laughed humorlessly, shaking her head, “Stop playin’ games already, just wake Sasha up and—”</p><p>“I thought you were out fucking Carmella now, Bayley.”</p><p>“What!” Bayley blinked owlishly, while Naomi and Dana shared confused looks. Wondering what fresh hell drama they were dragged into, “Where did you even-”</p><p>“I overheard you and Sasha last night. Sasha ran into me in the hallway after and I brought her here, and we had ourselves a two woman party that ended with a bang.”</p><p>“Bayley? What the hell is she talking about? I thought you said—”</p><p>Bayley snatched away from Dana and pointed a finger at Charlotte, “She'll never be yours.”</p><p>Charlotte pushed off the door and was now standing chest to chest with Bayley, looking down her nose at her.</p><p>“Oh she’ll always be mine, Bayley. You see last night, as you heard, after you tossed her aside like garbage? I gave her everything she deserved. I put her through her paces, I showed her what real worship was...over, and over, and over. This morning too. I staked my claim, Bayley. You were so eager to get rid of her, not knowing...how fast someone like me could scoop her up. I won’t make that mistake. She got away once, not this time.”</p><p>“Uh I think that’s enough-” Dana tried to interrupt, nervously—unsure of what was happening, but she wanted no part of the Four Horsewoman's drama.</p><p>Bayley scoffed, “She’s psychotic and selfish and—”</p><p>“All princesses are. Instead of putting her down, you should’ve worshiped her and elevated her to a Queen. You should’ve been her king.” Charlotte rolled her neck slightly and stepped back, “I’m gonna be the King to her Queen now. Since you were too weak to do it.”</p><p>Just then the door behind them opened and everyone turned to see Sasha standing there with her blue hair wild all over her head and she still looked asleep wearing one of Charlotte’s sweaters that was long on her, thankfully. Charlotte was sure she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it either.</p><p>“Sasha!” Bayley sighed with relief, moving forward but stopped short for two reasons. Sasha flinched and stepped back and Charlotte Flair was blocking her way like a big ass linebacker. “Sasha, baby? Sasha look I’m sorry about last night okay, I didn’t mean anything I said baby, I love you. Please come with me Sasha, so we can talk this out but don’t do this. Not with <em>her</em>, please not with her. We can be exclusive or whatever it is that you want, Sasha, I promise!”</p><p>“Aye,there a problem here?”</p><p>Everyone looked over and saw Becky coming out the room next to Charlotte’s, “Because if there is, we can make this a fair fight.”</p><p>Sasha reached out and grabbed the back of Charlotte’s hoodie, pulling her back and Charlotte let her. Sasha moved until she was standing in front of Charlotte completely, her tired eyes solely focused on Bayley. She didn’t want to ignore Naomi and Dana but it was clear whose side they were on. Like always. They were never <em>her </em>friends, but Bayley's. Sasha tried not to let that sting too much.</p><p>“Whatever we had, Bayley, it was over a long time ago, Bayley. Have fun with Carmella.” Sasha closed the door soundly in their faces and Becky looked at the three with her arms crossed.</p><p>“I think it’s time for ya to go, Bayley.”</p><p>Bayley scoffed, pushing away Naomi’s restraining hand, “I’m not going anywhere without Sasha!”</p><p>Becky laughed, unsure of what the hell was going on but she had Charlotte, and Sasha's, backs. “Trust me, lass, after what I heard last night comin’ out that room? She ain’t yer anything anymore. She’s Charlie’s...and ya ain’t getting her back. Best ya go do what Sasha said and have fun with Carmella. Karma's a bitch, ain't she?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>-Sith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>